halloween party
by jet12385
Summary: the chipmunks and chipettes decide to have a small halloween party. warning m rating for sexaul themes
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

PARTY PLANS

Eleanor started this morning like any other she was playing with her dildo she had got on her twenty-first birthday from Brittany. just then Brittany knocked her Eleanor's door saying breakfast is ready Eleanor. Eleanor said "OK" then she put her dildo in her pillowcase she walked downstairs in to the kitchen Jeanette and Simon were talking. Eleanor asked Jeanette what are you Simon talking about .Jeanette said "Eleanor me and Simon are talking about having a Halloween costume party". Brittany said "sounds great like that will be fun". Eleanor said "will need costumes from the store". Simon said "i will get Alvin and Theodore" ten minutes later Simon came back with Alvin and Theodore in tow .Eleanor smiled at Theodore . Theodore said "Eleanor what are you going to be for Halloween"? Eleanor said "an ice cream sundae with a cherry on top". Theodore said "Eleanor what do you think i should be"? Eleanor said "you should be my teddy bear". Theodore said "OK" . Alvin "said let's get going" .Brittany said "you drive Theodore i do not trust Alvin's driving he drives like miss miller". Theodore everyone in the van everyone got in the van and thirty minutes later everyone exit the van.

CHAPTER 2

COSTUME STORE

they were at the costume store Eleanor and Theodore went one way Brittany and Alvin went to the fantasy costumes while Simon and Jeanette went the other way Eleanor said "to an employee i am trying to find an ice cream sundae costume". the employee said "here is a large ice cream sundae costume and will you want the cherry also". Eleanor said "yes" .the employee said "how can i help you sir". Theodore said "i am want to find a teddy bear costume" . the employee said "OK" and pulled a large teddy bear costume off the wall they all walked to the register and the employee said "is this all together or is it separately" .Theodore said "together and i will pay Eleanor do not worry it is on me". Eleanor kissed him on the lips then he pulled his wallet out and paid fifty dollars. meanwhile Brittany and Alvin were looking for a costume an employee said "how can i help you two lovebirds Brittany said "i want to find a sexy costume for couples" .the employee said "we have a range of sexy costumes for couples do you have something in mind". Alvin said "yes little red riding hood for my girlfriend and i will be the big bad wolf" and Alvin paid sixty dollars. meanwhile Simon and Jeanette Simon said "Jeanette do you want to be my sexy nurse". Jeanette said "OK and what are you going to be a doctor". Simon said "yes". an employee said "do you know what you two what" .Simon said "yes my girlfriend will be a sexy nurse and i will be a doctor". the employee said "good choice" .Simon paid sixty dollars .Jeanette said "where is Brittany,Alvin,Theodore and Eleanor". Alvin said "were all here let go home" when Theodore pulled up he home the chipettes went home Brittany said "to the boys do not forget tomorrow is the party" .Brittany , Jeanette and Eleanor walked to their home next door .Eleanor opened the door Eleanor rushed to the bathroom to take a bubble bath before Brittany used up all the hot water. Jeanette went to the kitchen to eat something Brittany went to watch TV. meanwhile Eleanor was taking a bubble bath ten minutes later she got out of the bath she had dried off and went to her room . meanwhile Brittany said "Jeanette i am going to bed now goodnight" .Jeanette said "i am going to bed also" . Jeanette went to her room and Brittany went to her room then she took off her skirt and shirt reveling a pink bra and pink g-string she got in to bed in five minutes she was sleeping .mean while Eleanor was getting ready for bed by putting on nightgown in ten minutes she had fell asleep .now every one asleep .


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3

Alvin's NIGHT OUT

Alvin crept out to the backyard he picked up a small rock and threw it at Brittany's window .Brittany woke up she looked out she saw Alvin she said "what do you want" .Alvin said "i want you bad can i come over". Brittany said "OK i will leave my door open" .Alvin jumped over the fence he opened the chipettes back door he walked up the stairs right to Brittany's door he pushed it open to see Brittany in her pink nightgown .Brittany said "what do you want". Alvin pushed the door shut but did not shut all the way. Brittany do not worry about the door she knew what Alvin wanting her so she took off he nightgown revealing her pink bra and her pink thong then she took off her bra then she threw at Alvin it him in the face .Alvin said "nice throw" then he tossed the bra the side he jumped on to Brittany's bed then he crawled to Brittany. Alvin lower his head and pulled Brittany's thong off with teeth revealing her pink pussy he said "the view looks great". Brittany said "it is my turn" she garbed Alvin's hat and put it on her head then she pulled his shirt off then she pulled his shorts down .Alvin stepped of his shorts .Brittany said "i see you are wearing the boxers with the red hearts i got you last year for valentine's day" then she pulled them off revealing Alvin's dick she saw it's not hard yet she said "i can fix that easy" then she started to rub Alvin's dick. Alvin said "keep that up Brittany then she stroke Alvin's dick till it was hard. then Alvin begin to rub Brittany's breast and then he begin to lick and suck on her breast .Brittany begin to moan with pleasure in which made Alvin want to suck harder. Brittany got on her knees she begin to suck on his dick Alvin begin to moan loud Brittany said "not so loud Jeanette is sleeping next door". Alvin began to move his hand from her tits to her pussy he slid two fingers in to her pussy in and out she was biting her lip from screaming when he slid three fingers in she let out a loud moan. Alvin knew he was driving her crazy he pulled his fingers out her pussy they were dripping wet he sniffed his wet finger he said "it smells good like peaches". Brittany spread her legs open wide then she said "give it to me Alvin nuzzled her pussy with his nose then he begin to lick her pussy tasting her juices then he begin to suck her pussy. Brittany said "that feels great i want more". Alvin looked up at Brittany with a grin then he kissed her forehead .Brittany said "please do not cum in me but you can cum on my tits" .Alvin said "OK Brittany". Brittany said "please be easy on me" she laid on her back with legs bent .Alvin move to slide his dick into her pussy she moaned softly then he plunged his dick all the way in and out her moan were getting louder and louder as Alvin was sliding his dick in and out of her pussy her pussy was so wet he going all the way in. meanwhile Jeanette she woke up to get a glass of water she looked at her clock she said "wow it is midnight" when she passed Brittany's door she had noticed the door was slightly open she heard oh Alvin you are better than my dildo. Jeanette peeked into see Brittany riding Alvin's dick then she started to feel hot she noticed a wet spot on her thong she taught she was turned on by watching Alvin fuck her sister then she put two fingers in her pussy thinking it was Alvin fucking her instead of her sister four minutes after playing with she had come when she did she fell to her knees accidentally pushing the door open Brittany saw the door open then she stooped .Alvin said "what wrong Brittany" . Brittany said "in his ear Jeanette at the door watching us that whats wrong then Brittany". Brittany said "Jeanette why are you spying on me and Alvin". Alvin took a look at Jeanette to see her thong was on the ground Alvin said "Brittany i think Jeanette is getting off by watching us fuck". Brittany said "can you explain why you were watching us". Jeanette was lost for words. Alvin said "dam i want to finish Brittany so do you want to leave or stay cause i do not care if she stays it up to you Brittany". Brittany said "Jeanette what would like". Jeanette said "i would like to stay but i would like to join you". Brittany said "what do you think Alvin"? Alvin said "she could join if you want her to Brittany". Brittany said "OK and shut the dam door before Eleanor come by cause Theodore would kill me cause she is a virgin still remember he is going to corner Theodore at the party and present her self to him and Alvin do not warn Theodore we want it to be a surprise". Alvin said "Jeanette strip down now you have to be nude to join us it is Brittany's rules no clothes". Jeanette took off her shirt her thong was at the door already . Alvin said "Jeanette come on the bed with us" .Brittany said "Jeanette i will allow this but you let me join you and Simon" .Jeanette said "OK Brittany". Brittany said "Alvin you will not fuck Jeanette's pussy you will fuck her ass. Jeanette said my ass. Brittany said "are you scared to have dick up your ass". Jeanette said "no but even Simon has stuck his dick there yet" .Brittany said "Simon has not fuck you there oh it hurts but after a while it feels great first watch how Alvin does it to me". Alvin said "OK" Brittany assumed the doggy position. Brittany got on all four and said "ready". Alvin said "i forgot to clean you out". Brittany said "it is in first drawer". Jeanette said "what do you mean by clean out her ass". Alvin said "just watch you will have to this also" he pulled a bottle out and he put into Brittany's ass he said "get pan from under the bed" .Jeanette looked under the bed and saw pan and grabbed it .Brittany said "hurry" .Jeanette hurried she gave it to Alvin .Alvin placed it under Brittany's ass as he placed he there then Brittany begin to shit a lot in two minutes was done .Brittany see for Alvin to fuck my ass i have him clean it out with that stuff so Alvin i am ready. Alvin slid his dick into Brittany's ass .Brittany screamed as his dick slide in and out of her ass .Alvin started to rub Brittany's tits. after six minutes Alvin pulled out and said "Jeanette it is your turn" .Jeanette said "i will just watch you two it looks painful to get fucked in the ass" .Brittany said "Jeanette just suck his dick then". Jeanette said "OK" she crawled over to Alvin's dick and she begin to lick it then she was sucking on Alvin's dick .Alvin moaned and he said "Brittany did you teach her to suck dick she is good as you she even uses her tongue like you" .Jeanette took Alvin dick all in her mouth. Alvin wow she gone further than you just then Alvin seamed he was about to cum. Brittany said "Jeanette if you want Alvin cum in your mouth keep going if not stop and let him cum on you" .Jeanette stopped just in time. Alvin groaned when came on Jeanette's face . Jeanette asked "can i taste it". Brittany said "it is OK" . Jeanette took her paw and licked them and she said "Alvin you taste better than Simon". Brittany said "Jeanette tell Simon he will want to know and tell Simon he will get a blowjob from me". Brittany said "Jeanette wipe your face in here before you go back to bed and if want to spy on us i will make a dvd of us but you and Simon will have make a dvd of you two". Alvin said "you missed a spot on your forehead". Brittany said "i will get that then licked it off and Jeanette if you want to barrow Alvin you will you need to let me barrow Simon before you say something Alvin you and Simon will wear condoms". Alvin looked at Jeanette and said "OK Brittany be sure to get dressed in here Jeanette". Jeanette put her thong back on and put her skirt on and her shirt and she went back to her room and went to sleep. meanwhile Alvin and Brittany went to sleep.

CHAPTER 4

PARTY TIME

the next morning Alvin woke to Brittany's alarm clock Brittany said "good morning" then she kissed Alvin just then Eleanor knocked on the door saying breakfast is ready and you can tell Alvin he can come down for breakfast i know he is here cause the toilet seat is up she heard Alvin say "damn it" . Alvin and Brittany got dressed and went down to breakfast .Eleanor said "did you sleep well Brittany" . Brittany said "yes like a baby". Alvin said "today is the party let's get this house ready for the party". Brittany said "Eleanor you and Theodore will go to the store for the food me and Alvin fix the Ipod with some music for the party Jeanette and Simon you two can do anything you want". Eleanor said "I will going now to get Theodore for the shopping" . Eleanor walked next door she knocked on the door Theodore opened the door and Eleanor said "what's up". Eleanor said "we got to go to the grocery store for the food for the party" . Theodore said "OK I will drive" . Eleanor got in the front seat. Theodore got in the driver seat and they were off to the market. Two hours later they were back and unloading the food for the party Theodore and Eleanor went to he chipettes house with the food because the party will in their backyard. Brittany said "Theodore and Eleanor the party will be in thirty minutes so get your costumes on now". Eleanor went to her room to put on her ice cream sundae costume. Theodore went home to put his teddy bear costume on. Twenty five minutes later Theodore heard the music as he walked next door he went through the back gate to the party it was in full swing he saw Simon and Jeanette

serving the food then he saw Alvin chasing Brittany around then heard. Eleanor whisper in Theodore's ear "hi my cuddly teddy bear" he turned around to see Eleanor wearing her costume he said "you look sweet and I want eat you up".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 5

Eleanor's first time

Eleanor said "Theodore you will might get the chance to eat me up". Theodore smiled when Eleanor said he will get the chance to eat her up. Eleanor said "Theodore I forgot my cherry in my room will you want to go with me to get my cherry from my room". Theodore said "yes I will go with you where ever you go". Eleanor said "let's go Theodore" she grabbed Theodore's hand then she led him in to her house and up to her room she told Theodore to wait on her bed while she gets her cherry from the closet . Theodore waited for Eleanor on her bed . Five minutes later Eleanor came out of her closet with her cherry on her head she saw Theodore on her bed she said "comfy Theo" . Theodore said "yes you have nice soft bed" he laid on his back putting his head on her pillow he said "ouch" as his head hit something hard in the pillow he put his hand in the pillowcase and pull out Eleanor's dildo he said "what is this for"? Eleanor said "I can show you what it is for Theodore" then she got on her bed and she took the dildo out of Theodore's hand then she pulled her skirt down then her thong then she begin to rub the top of her pussy with the dildo she watched Theodore while she rubbed her pussy she noticed a Theodore's dick was getting hard she smiled at the Theodore . Theodore started to smell something he want to find where that smell was coming from it was driving him mad he begin to walk around Eleanor's room smelling everywhere then he went over to Eleanor then he knew it was Eleanor was producing the smell then started to sniff her first her head then her chest then he sniffed her pussy while she was rubbing it he said "that smells is nice I smelled something like it when passed Alvin's room". Eleanor said "that was probably Brittany sent you smelled but come close and smell my sent". Theodore crawled over to Eleanor on her bed . Theodore said "your sent is driving me mad". Eleanor said "yes it would drive any male chipmunk wild cause I am in heat" . Theodore said "in heat what's that". Eleanor said "I am ready to mate". Theodore said "your ready I heard from Alvin about this mating and your sure your ready". Eleanor said "yes Theodore" she pulled her costume off revealing a green bra she said "take off your costume Theodore" he took off the costume he was wearing some green shorts . Eleanor said "good I will take those shorts off now" she pulled shorts off then she pulled his boxers off revealing his hard dick she said "wow that is big" then she kissed the tip of Theodore's dick she pull her green bra off reveling her big tits. Theodore noticed he was felt hot as he watched Eleanor there on her bed . Eleanor said "now Theodore lick my tits". Theodore said OK then he begin lick her nipples . Eleanor said ow that feels great then pulled Theodore's

hands down to her pussy she took his hand and she put two of his fingers in to her pussy she moaned when she did that Theodore saw this made her happy so he put three this Eleanor scream with pleasure after three minutes of sliding his fingers in her pussy he noticed her pussy was wet . Eleanor laid on her back then she spread her legs wide open she said "take me Theodore" . Theodore looked at Eleanor he saw her pussy was dripping wet . Eleanor said "stick your dick in here she was pointing at her pussy and do not pull out no mater much I scream OK my teddy bear". Theodore nodded up and down he lined up his dick with her pussy then he slid his dick in to her pussy. Eleanor said "put it all the way in now". He slid the rest of his dick in her pussy as she screamed he hugged her and kiss her forehead . Eleanor said "I love you Theodore". Theodore said "I love you too Eleanor". Theodore said "Eleanor are you OK did I hurt you". Eleanor said "yes but the pain is gone now". Theodore said "good I do not want to see you in pain". Eleanor said "the fun will now start Theodore lay on your back". Theodore laid on his back. Eleanor moaned as she got up on to Theodore's dick she begin to move down and up. Theodore said "wow this feels great" . Eleanor said "it gets better than she begin to move faster and faster. Theodore said "I feel like I need to pee". Eleanor said "OK let go now". Theodore had done what Eleanor said and let go he came in Eleanor's pussy. Eleanor got off of his dick. Theodore noticed Eleanor's pussy was dripping with cum and blood he said "you are bleeding Eleanor" she looked down and said "that's OK do not worry you only popped my cherry" . Theodore said "I love you Eleanor Miller" .


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 6

Simon's REVENGE

Meanwhile Simon and Jeanette were outside at the party by the wall. Brittany walked up to Jeanette and Simon . Brittany said "Jeanette did you tell Simon about last night" . Simon said "what about last night" . Brittany said "you should of told him about last night or should I tell him Jeanette" . Jeanette said "Simon I am sorry last night I was going to the bathroom when I heard Brittany and Alvin having sex so I was watching them and playing with myself when I knocked the door open when I came" . Simon said "are you telling the whole story Jeanette" . Jeanette said "no I gave Alvin a blow job". Simon said "why did you not just call me if you wanted a blow job". Jeanette said "I am sorry Simon" . Simon said "and what do you have to say Brittany letting Jeanette give Alvin a blow job" . Brittany said "Jeanette is the one who wanted to watch me and Alvin" . Simon said "where is Alvin" . Alvin said "I here Simon" . Simon turned towards Alvin then he punched Alvin in the gut . Alvin said "what was that for Simon". Simon said "you allowing my girlfriend to give you a blow job" . Alvin said "oh that but did Jeanette not say you will be able to get a blow job from Brittany" . Simon said "she did not tell me that part" . Alvin said "I at least did not fuck her but if you let me fuck her I would let you fuck Brittany" . Simon said "you would let me fuck Brittany if I let you fuck Jeanette is this what you want Jeanette" . Jeanette said "if you like to Simon". Simon said "Alvin you got a deal but we both will wear condoms Alvin" . Alvin said "OK that is a deal I get Jeanette tonight and you get Brittany tonight OK". The party went on for three more hours . Brittany and Alvin were cleaning up . Theodore and Eleanor were eating the rest of the food . Alvin said "I see Theodore and Eleanor cleaning the food up" . Brittany said "it's nice Theodore finally had pop Eleanor's cherry now we do not have to be so quiet cause Eleanor and Theodore will be going at it". Alvin said "where is Jeanette and do she know the details" . Brittany said "Simon is talking with her in her room". Alvin said "is Jeanette coming to my room or am I going to her room" . Brittany said "I do not know let's go find Simon and Jeanette" five minutes later Alvin and Brittany knocked on Jeanette's door . Simon answered he said "Jeanette is here" . Brittany said "Simon let's go back to your room". Alvin said "Jeanette where are you" . Simon said "she is in there back in the closet so have fun cause I will have fun with Brittany" . Alvin walked in Jeanette's room he shut the door behind him . Simon said "let's go back to your room Brittany". Brittany said "OK Simon" she took Simon by his hand and led him into her room she said Simon shut the door while I get undressed. Simon closed the door all the way then he locked the door. Brittany said come here on my bed . Simon got on to Brittany's bed. Brittany said "come and get me Simon" . Simon said "how do you want it rough and hard or easy and gentle" . Brittany said "take me as you would Jeanette" . Simon crawled over to Brittany and he pulled skirt off then he pulled Brittany's tube top off . Brittany undid the clasp on her bra . Simon said "wow you tits are bigger than Jeanette" . Brittany took Simon's shirt off then she pulled Simon pants off she said "it looks like you this" . Simon said "yes I do like this and Brittany can you give me a hand down in my underwear". Brittany said "OK" then she put her hand down Simon's underwear she pulled Simon's dick then she begin to rub Simon's dick with her hands . Simon said "keep rubbing it Brittany". Brittany was rubbing Simon's dick for three minutes she said wow your getting hard . Simon said "I got a Trojan condom from Alvin I wonder why he gave it to me but now I know". Brittany said "simon do you want to pull my g-string off". Simon moved his hand towards Brittany g-string then he slid it off revealed Brittany's wet pink pussy . Brittany said "Simon open the second drawer and get my pussy pump out of there" . Simon opened Brittany's second drawer he saw a pink dildo then he saw the pussy pump he pulled it out and he handed to Brittany. Brittany said "thanks Simon the placed the pump face on her pussy" . Simon said "why do you want that" ? Brittany said "it will make me more sensitive when you fuck my pussy" . Simon said "oh I never seen one of those you". Brittany said "you mean Jeanette does not have one" . Simon said "no can you lend it to Jeanette" . Brittany said "OK" then she begin to squeeze the ball her pussy begin to swell . Simon said "wow that looks great". Brittany said "Simon hand me the condom". Brittany grabbed the condom from Simon's hand she said "let put this on your dick". Simon allowed Brittany to put the condom on his dick then Brittany said "do you want to be on top or me" . Simon said "you can be on top" then he laid on his back he said "come get on me". Brittany moved to Simon's dick then she slid her pussy on to Simon she begin to move around. Simon said "Brittany move faster". Brittany begin to bounce up and down on Simon's dick . Simon begin to move up as Brittany went down . Brittany was screaming as Simon was thrusting his dick into Brittany's pussy. Simon said "oh Brittany I am about to cum soon". Brittany got off of Simon and she laid on her back she said "cum on me Simon" . Simon did what she said he got on Brittany's belly then he slid his dick between Brittany's tits. Brittany wow Simon now cum. Simon unleash his cum on to Brittany's face he got up and he drizzled more cum on her tits . Brittany said "wow you came more than Alvin" then she begin to lick to cum off her face she said "Jeanette is wrong your cum taste as good as Alvin cum". Simon said "can we go take a shower Brittany". Brittany said "you have me for the night so yes we can take a shower together". Simon said "but Alvin only gave me one condom" . Brittany said "I always have more condoms if Alvin forgets so let's take that shower". Meanwhile Alvin crept in to Jeanette's room he saw Jeanette in the closet she was naked . Jeanette said "to her self out loud I wonder if Alvin would like the black fish net body suit or the blue with the white laced" . Alvin said "Jeanette I like you the way you are now nude is best" . Jeanette froze she turned around slow to see Alvin looking at her nude body up and down . Jeanette said "Simon left with Brittany already" . Alvin said "yes she left with Simon about five minutes ago". Jeanette said "how long have you been watching me here" . Alvin said "let's see about three minutes". Jeanette said "I want you Alvin take me as you would Brittany". Alvin said "you want me to fuck you like I fuck Brittany cause I can be a little rough". Jeanette said "yes I want it just as you give Brittany". Alvin said "I warned you" so he took Jeanette by her hand he pulled her down to her knees he said "Jeanette pull my pants off" . Jeanette did as she was told she pulled his pants down with his boxers . Alvin pulled his shirt off then he said "Jeanette if you do not like me being rough say rose that is Brittany's safe word" . Jeanette said "OK Alvin I understand" . Just then Alvin pushed Jeanette on to her bed he begin to rub Jeanette's tits with his hands. Jeanette moaned with pleasure . Alvin turned his butt towards Jeanette's face he said "suck my dick Jeanette and I will suck on your pussy" . Jeanette moved her head up to suck on Alvin's dick as she did she felt Alvin begin to lick her pussy up and down then she felt Alvin stick his tongue is her pussy she moaned she said that feels great Alvin . Alvin begin to suck on Jeanette's pussy then he put two fingers in Jeanette's pussy . Jeanette screamed with pleasure in which made Alvin put in three fingers in her pussy she begin squirt from her pussy she sprayed Alvin in the face when she climaxed . Alvin said "wow got you wet faster than Brittany I think that why you were spying on us you wanted me" . Jeanette said "yes I do have a crush on you Alvin I am jealous of Brittany" . Alvin said "but you got Simon this might be a one time deal if Brittany says so enjoy me now". Jeanette said "give it to me Alvin" . Alvin said "OK Jeanette" then he gave Jeanette a condom he said "put this on me". Jeanette slid the condom on to Alvin's dick she said "there". Alvin said "Jeanette lay on you back" she did as Alvin said "open your long skinny legs" . Jeanette spread her legs wide she said "Alvin do like the way my pussy looks" . Alvin said "yes it's beautiful" . Jeanette blushed she said "give it all to me" . Just then Alvin slid his dick slow into Jeanette's pussy then about half way in her shoved the rest of his dick in Jeanette screamed loud she said "ouch that hurts" . Alvin said "I told I am rough". Jeanette said "do not worry I want you to fuck me like when you fuck my sister Brittany" . Alvin was shoving his dick in and out of Jeanette's pussy hard she said "faster and harder". Jeanette moaned with pleasure she was moving her hip against Alvin's thrust . Alvin said "I am going to cum soon". Jeanette said "wait a little longer I will cum soon". Alvin said "I can not hold it longer". Jeanette yelled Alvin as she came . Alvin pulled out of Jeanette's pussy he pulled the condom off then he sprayed his hot seed on to Jeanette's tits and face. Jeanette said "thanks Alvin you were great so do you want to take a shower together" . Alvin said "OK cause I can fuck you again in there" . Jeanette said "OK lets go" just as Alvin and Jeanette was going to the shower they saw Simon exit Brittany's room with Brittany . Alvin said "hi Brittany" . Simon said "Jeanette you still have some cum on your lips" . Jeanette said "darn I was sure I got all of it off". Brittany said "Jeanette where are you and Alvin going" . Jeanette said "to the shower" . Brittany said "me and Simon were going to take a shower" . Alvin said "you girls have big tub in so let's all go in tub" . Brittany said "Simon what do you think of Alvin and Jeanette going in the tub with us" . Simon said "it's OK I can learn something from watching you and Alvin fuck each other in the bath". Brittany said "Simon wow you got a dirty mind just like Alvin" . Alvin said "my mind is not always dirty Brittany". Brittany said "what about last week when you wanted me piss on you I told you that I wanted a golden shower'. Jeanette said "whats this golden shower". Brittany said "a golden shower is when a Guy piss on a girl or the girl can piss on the guy". Jeanette said "Thanks Brittany you hear this Simon I want to try that some time". Simon said "OK let's get in the tub before Eleanor and Theodore wake up". Brittany said "OK" so Jeanette , Simon , Alvin and Brittany jumped in the tub. Brittany said "Jeanette how was Alvin in bed" . Jeanette said "he is rough in bed so how was Simon". Brittany said "he was more gentle than Alvin" . Alvin said "Brittany you like when I am hard and rough". Brittany said "I do like it rough but you should be a little more gentle with me". Simon said "Alvin I got a book you will want to read with Brittany when you two have sex". Alvin said "not a book". Jeanette said "Simon your referring to the karma sutra" . Simon said "yes that is the book but you have a copy of the karma sutra so you can show Alvin tonight". Jeanette said "I will go get my copy" . Jeanette said "Simon let's all go over to my room and we could work on the karma sutra" . Simon said "yes I demonstrate the karma sutra with Jeanette so Alvin and Brittany will learn more than just the cowgirl and missionary positions" . Jeanette said "OK that settles it Alvin and Brittany you will watch us' . Brittany said "OK we will go to Jeanette's room after this bath".


End file.
